My Avenging Angel
by journey maker
Summary: Because of his love for her he saved her from the life of physical and mental abuse at the hands of her father. Please read and review. This is a oneshot....rated for language, rape and violance...


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_Bakura was in the twelfth grade along with Marik, Yami and Seto and they all liked to tease the girls in their class. Well one girl really liked Bakura and if it be known he liked her too._

_Tea was the girl that he sat behind and she was really nice to him. Sometimes she'd even help him with his Algebra and History and well that was alright with his friends but if they knew that he had a crush on her well they'd end up teasing him so badly that he'd have to fight and that would get him kicked out of school and he wasn't going to let that happen._

_One day Tea wasn't in class and that bothered him horribly so he asked Mai and she told him "Tea's father is back and well when he's home she can't come to class for a few days." _

_Bakura wasn't the brightest apple in the barrel and he didn't get what she meant at first but when he finally figured out what Mai was saying, he got really angry and he asked his friends to go with him to her house, and as he got ready to knock they heard her cry out and then the sound of a belt and more screams. _

_Bakura didn't wait any longer, he kicked in the door and they found Tea on the floor in her own blood and her father standing over her naked and he was holding a vicious looking belt ready to strike her again. _

_Mr. Gardner turned around and screamed at them "Get the hell out of my house, I'm only teaching my daughter how to be a good wife so that one day some man will want her or if no one wanted her she could make a good living being a whore and I can finally get her out of my house and my life!"_

_Bakura had heard enough and he walked over and took off his shirt he covered her bruised and naked body with it and gently picked her up and was going to carry her outside when her father raised his arm as it to strike him with that belt, when Bakura heard Marik growl "You are through teaching anyone ever again" and then Bakura heard her father scream and then there was nothing. _

_Bakura carried her outside to Seto's car and as he climbed into the back and he held her close to his body and tears ran down his face because he knew she must of gone through at the hands of that lunatic and when the others came and got into the car Seto drove them to the only person they knew who could help, they took her to Ishizu Ishtar, who was one of Domino's best Doctor's and a Woman's Advocate for women who had been sexually assaulted._

_When Ishizu saw the condition of Tea she wanted to scream out loud, but she told Bakura "Please lay her down here and all of you must leave so I can examine her." When he placed her on the table and was about to leave, Tea grabbed hold of Bakura's hand and she whispered "Please stay with me."_

_Ishizu nodded that it would be alright and after the others left she began taking off what was left of Tea's clothes and she found old scars and she figured this poor thing probably had some of her bones broken and they probably had to heal by themselves. She then told Tea "I'm going to have to do a rape test on you and one for sexually transmitted diseases." Tea nodded that she understood, so Ishizu did both tests and they both came back negative."_

_Ishizu asked Tea "Who did this to you?"_

_Tea cried and Bakura said "The one responsible has been taken care of and he will never do this to another woman ever again you can believe me when I say that."_

_Ishizu nodded because she knew that if Bakura, Yami, Seto and her brother were somehow involved in saving Tea then her attacker was probably dead or Marik sent him to the shadows and well she was glad that this bastard was no longer living. Tea had been raped several times and she had scarring inside her vagina and she probably wouldn't ever be able to have a baby because of it. After Ishizu was done, she told Tea "You can go in there and take a hot shower and there are clean clothes in the closet you can put on."_

_Ishizu then left the room and as Tea sat up she looked at Bakura and she asked him "Why, why did you and your friends come to my house today and why would you want to help me?"_

_Bakura helped her stand and then he said "Because I'm in love with you and then he kissed her and he helped her to the bathroom and when he got ready to leave she asked him "Could you sit there in case I need some help please?"_

_Bakura was kind of embarrassed but he sat on the toilet as she showered and when she was done he held the towel for her and helped her get dressed and then he carried her out to the other room where his friends were and they surprised him by actually being gentlemen and they all stood up when he carried her into the room._

_Tea thanked all of them and then she asked "Where is my father now?"_

_Bakura sat down next to Tea and he softly said "Your father is in a place where he can never touch you or anyone else again."_

_She started crying and then she looked at them and she said "Did Mai tell you about my father?"_

_Ishizu then came into the room and when she heard Tea's question she said "You should be very glad that Mai cared enough about you to tell Bakura what your father was doing and equally grateful that Bakura cared enough about you to go and make your father leave you alone."_

_Tea wiped her face as she looked at Bakura and then she touched the side of his face and she whispered "Thank you" and she kissed him on the lips and the others almost started laughing if it weren't for the look that Ishizu was giving them._

_Tea didn't want to ever go back into that house ever again, but she needed her clothes so Mai and Ishizu with the help from Yami and Marik went and got all the things Tea would be needing and they brought them back to the Ishtar's and took them to the room that Tea was staying in till she could locate her mother or Aunt and she could go live with one of them._

_When Ishizu finally was able to locate her mother and when Ishizu told Mrs. Gardner about what had been happening to her daughter, she told Ishizu "What do you want me to do about it? I have a new life with my new husband and I don't want someone like her living in our house."_

_Ishizu wished she could get hold of that bitch and send her to the shadows with her ex-husband. Then she found Tea's Aunt who told her "Let Tea know that I'm on my way and if she wants we can stay in Domino until she graduates and then we'll come back to America and she can make a new life for herself here."_

_Ishizu now had the task of telling Tea about finding her mother and what the bitch said and then to let her know that her Aunt Bessie was on her way here from America. Well she couldn't put it off any longer and she went to Tea's room to speak to her and after she was done, Tea was an emotional mess from learning what her mother thought about her and then she was glad that her Aunt Bessie was coming to Domino and that she was going to let Tea graduate from Domino High, but she didn't want to leave and go back to America._

_Tea thanked her for what she had done and she curled into a ball and started crying. Ishizu sat down next to her and took her into her arms and she rocked her till she fell asleep, then she left to go throw something at the wall because she was so angry at the way Tea's mother was willing to throw her away for some damn man._

_Six months later, Tea was standing in line to get her diploma with the rest of the students and the only thing that was on her mind was "what do I do so I can stay here with my friends?"_

_After everyone received their diploma's the Principal announced to everyone there "I give you the Graduation Class of 2008." All the students stood up and started cheering and they all threw their caps into the air and one by one everyone left with their families to celebrate and Tea stood there beside her Aunt Bessie and as her Aunt turned to her she said "How about we go celebrate too."_

_What Tea didn't know was that Ishizu had talked to her Aunt and explained how Tea felt and that a very nice young man was in love with her and that he was going to propose to Tea and ask her to marry him. Aunt Bessie then drove to the Burger Barn and as they walked inside there was all her friends and they all started yelling and cheering and Tea looked at her Aunt and she said "Why, why are we here?"_

_Aunt Bessie then told her "Tea, I know how much you love it here in Domino and how much a certain young man means to you so I'm going to stay here for another two months and if in that time you change your mind then we'll pack up and go back to America, is that alright with you?"_

_Tea was delighted that her Aunt was going to let her stay for a little while longer and she hurried off to tell Mai and her other friends._

_Bakura was in a tizzy not knowing what the hell to do, then Ishizu hit him in the head and she told him "Get off your ass and get over there and talk to her Aunt and let her know that you love her and you want her blessings because you're going to ask Tea to marry you."_

_Bakura nearly fell off the chair when Ishizu hit him and he gave her one of his most feared looks and she only stared back at him and so he left and walked over to the hotel where Tea's Aunt was staying and he knocked on the door and when Bessie answered he swallowed hard and then he said "Aunt Bessie, I want your blessings because I'm going to ask Tea to marry me. I love her with all my heart and if she leaves it'll kill me. Will you give us your blessings?"_

_Bessie clapped her hands and squealed with delight and she even kissed his cheek and then she said "Oh yes, you have my blessings now go find my Niece and get down on one knee and ask her to become your wife."_

_That's exactly what Bakura did. He found Tea with their friends and he walked up to her and took her hand in his and got down on one knee and he looked up into her tear filled eyes and he said "Tea Marie Gardner will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"_

_Tears ran down her face and she looked at him and said "Bakura I love you too and yes I'll marry you." Everyone there cheered and either shook his hand or kissed her cheek and then Aunt Bessie came walking up with Ishizu and Tea went over to her Aunt and before she could say a word Bessie said "Honey you have every right to be happy and I can see that being with Bakura makes you more happier then I've ever seen you and so I'm giving you both my blessings and all I want for both of you is to know that you'll always be together and will love one another for the rest of your lives and even after death you'll still love each other."_

_So before Bessie had to go back to America, Bakura Ryou Obed married Tea Marie Gardner and made her his bride so now her name is Tea Marie Obed and everyone was so very happy for both of them but never more proud of how Tea came back from how Bakura first found her then he was himself of his wife and soon to be mother of their first child._

_As Tea laid in the arms of the man who loved her enough to take her away from the hellhole she was living in and make her his wife, she smiled and gave thanks for her avenging angel..._

_THE END…………._


End file.
